my first story
by Hopingbookmaker
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Adam started training with his parents
1. w.s.o.m world school of magic

hey guys so this is my first story of my own im starting to write ive already rewritten it 3 times and hope you guys like it if not i would like it if you would tell me so i can change it and do better thanks

January 5th 2019

"Man it's freezing out here"says the young man in the white robe

''That's what happens when your trying to master your ice magic at the antarctic little brother"said the other young man in a white and black robe in a smirking kind of way.

""Hey John when will I be able to make something"asked adam.

""In about a week or so but your not ready yet".said john.

"Oh ok,by the way where's little sis?"asked adam.

""Alia?she's with dad they went out to go shopping for groceries"". Answered john.

Adam looks into the distance

""I wonder what he will teach her"".Adam thought to himself

""C'mon let's head home adam"".said John

Ok!said John cheerfully.

John opens a portal and return to town

In the town square

Whew we made it.exclaimed Adam

Yeah...why don't you go look for mom,we are supposed to meet her for training in hand to hand combat.said John

"alright John let's just hope she dosent break my arm again..."said Adam with a worrisome look on his face.

1 week ago

"Haha c'mon honey you got right back if your gonna win any fights".she says while laughing

"But your too rough it's all i can do to just block your attacks one by one".he roughly yells while blocking her fists,he then tried countering with a punch to the gut but she blocks it grabs his arm and rolls him over her and Adam land on his back on the ground.

"Tsk tsk close but no cigar that may work on the average person but not on me".said jade confidently

"Ah that hurts I can't feel my legs"

Said adam in pain.

"Ah stop it you big drama queen I held back"said jade

"Ok your right I can feel my legs but you could have at least held back a little bit, I mean you made a crater "said Adam in a small tone

Adam is standing in a crater created by his mother

Jade

"C'mon we need to get ready for new years eve"said jade

Present time

Adam walks to the training area for hand to hand combat

"Surprise"!

Adam gets punched in the face and flies through the air and hits a tree.

"Did not see that comin"says Adam while getting up from the ground.

"Aww c'mon didn't havoc teach you how to sense incoming attacks"said jade

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 1 the meeting

hey guys so this is my first story of my own im starting to write ive already rewritten it 3 times and hope you guys like it if not i would like it if you would tell me so i can change it and do better thanks

January 5th 2019

"Man it's freezing out here"says the young man in the white robe

''That's what happens when your trying to master your ice magic at the antarctic little brother"said the other young man in a white and black robe in a smirking kind of way.

""Hey John when will I be able to make something"asked adam.

""In about a week or so but your not ready yet".said john.

"Oh ok,by the way where's little sis?"asked adam.

""Alia?she's with dad they went out to go shopping for groceries"". Answered john.

Adam looks into the distance

""I wonder what he will teach her"".Adam thought to himself

""C'mon let's head home adam"".said John

Ok!said John cheerfully.

John opens a portal and return to town

In the town square

Whew we made it.exclaimed Adam

Yeah...why don't you go look for mom,we are supposed to meet her for training in hand to hand combat.said John

"alright John let's just hope she dosent break my arm again..."said Adam with a worrisome look on his face.

1 week ago

"Haha c'mon honey you got right back if your gonna win any fights".she says while laughing

"But your too rough it's all i can do to just block your attacks one by one".he roughly yells while blocking her fists,he then tried countering with a punch to the gut but she blocks it grabs his arm and rolls him over her and Adam land on his back on the ground.

"Tsk tsk close but no cigar that may work on the average person but not on me".said jade confidently

"Ah that hurts I can't feel my legs"

Said adam in pain.

"Ah stop it you big drama queen I held back"said jade

"Ok your right I can feel my legs but you could have at least held back a little bit, I mean you made a crater "said Adam in a small tone

Adam is standing in a crater created by his mother

Jade

"C'mon we need to get ready for new years eve"said jade

Present time

Adam walks to the training area for hand to hand combat

"Surprise"!

Adam gets punched in the face and flies through the air and hits a tree.

"Did not see that comin"says Adam while getting up from the ground.

"Aww c'mon didn't havoc teach you how to sense incoming attacks"said jade

Chapter 1 end


End file.
